


Last Night

by Ace_of_Hearts08



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts08/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts08
Summary: This is something I wrote for a writing challenge and I just kinda felt like posting it I guess.Darryl wakes up one morning with a massive hangover and realizes he attended a party the night before. He remembers almost nothing from the party. Well there is one thing he remembers rather vividly.
Relationships: Bad boy halo/skeppy, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Darryl squinted at the Bright light luring in through his curtains. He had a throbbing headache and couldn’t see straight yet. He looked around for his glasses and phone but then realized he wasn’t in his own apartment. He was in…..Skeppy’s? That didn’t- oh wait….he went to a party last night. Darryl was  
‘’ the type of person to go to a party but Zak was always encouraging him to try new things. He didn’t remember anything about the party though. He knew he went, but all he could remember was a blur of lights, alcohol and well, Skeppy. 

Darryl got up and wandered to the kitchen where Zak was standing cooking something. “G-good morning.” Darryl said, yawning slightly. Zak looked up at the other boy. “Hey good morning!” Zak looked at the boy and his expression softened. “Hangover?” Bad nodded slightly. “I think the worst one I have ever had...I don’t normally drink that much….” he was still very confused about what events took place the night before. “Okay let me get you some Advil.” Skeppy smiled a bit before walking off to retrieve the medicine. Darryl plopped himself down at the table trying to think and see if he could remember anything from the night before. He vaguely remembered seeing a few of his other friends there, so it couldn’t have been just some random party. He sat for a moment trying to rub the sleep from his eyes when a very vivid memory drifted into his mind from who knows where. Zak had….kissed him…. Darryl felt his face heat up. Did Zak not remember anything either? Why did he enjoy the memory? Does he bring it up to Zak? He was snapped out of his spiraling thoughts when Zak came back into the room with medicine. He sat the medicine on the table. He handed bad a glass of water, “thanks Zak.” Darryl’s eyes went wide. He rarely called him Zak… he was probably just tired. “U-uhm s-sorry…” bad looked away from the other boy. Zak laughed, “you can call me Zak really it’s fine, you are my best friend you can call me by my real name Darryl.” Zak said his name… Zak normally just called him bad. He didn’t mind it though. He actually really liked it. Darryl took the medicine and drank some water, trying to relieve the still very prominent headache he had. 

Darryl took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for whatever he was about to get himself into. “U-uhm Zak?” Darryl asked looking in the other boy’s direction. “Hmm?” Zak glanced over his shoulder at the boy sitting at the table. “D-do you remember anything from the party last night?” Zak laughed a bit but it didn’t sound humorous. It sounded nervous. “Uhm….I mean I remember Nick saying he was throwing a party and practically invited the whole SMP and then some, I remember getting there drinking….A lot and…..” Zak hesitated. “I am pretty sure I kissed you….” Zak looked at the floor trying to avoid the other’s gaze. “I-I am sorry we were both heavily intoxicated….it’s fine I get it if it makes you uncomfortable being around me now…” Darryl frowned. “Muffin hey, why would I be uncomfortable? We were both very drunk….” He got up and hugged Zak. “I don’t feel uncomfortable at all, it's fine!” Zak let out a sigh of relief. “I am glad...I uhm...I am Bi, so uh- yeah I uhm, I guess now you know…” Darryl just hugged him tighter. “I am glad you feel safe enough around me to tell me something like that thank you. I accept you Zak, I always will.” Zak smiled. “I am glad I was really nervous about it,you are my best friend. I would trust you with anything, but things like that scare me so bad…” Darryl smiled “well you know you can tell me anything!” Zak smiled. “You know you can tell me anything too Darryl.” Darryl chuckled a bit, well I guess we are doing this then uhm, I am gay...I mean i don’t know when a better time to tell you would have been scince we are on the topic I guess…..” Zak just smiled. “Okay I am glad you told me! I wanted to ask but I didn’t want to be rude or anything.” Darryl was confused. “Y-you wanted to ask me? Why?” Zak tensed. “U-uhm, n-no reason…” Darryl was still very confused but went with it. “I can normally tell which way someone swings before they tell me but with you it was hard, I think that is just male bisexuals though, becuase you can spot a female bisexual from miles away.” Zak giggled “I think you are right.” 

The pair chatted for the remainder of the morning. They messaged anyone who they could remember had gone to the party. They definitely weren’t the only ones who got black out drunk at that party. “Wow Nick’s house must be absolutely trashed if this many people don’t have a lot of memories of last night either.” Zak stated bluntly. “Yea really. And remind me to never drink that much again please I hate hangovers.” Darryl still had a lingering headache and just didn’t feel good overall. “Awww Darryl.” Zak scooted over pulling Darryl into a hug. They had moved from their spot in the kitchen onto the couch in the living room to binge Netflix. Darryl leaned into Zak enjoying the warmth and comfort of his best friend. The memory of their drunken kiss continued to push to the front of his mind no matter what he did. He thinks he might have liked it….he didn’t realize that he liked Zak more that platonically but that kiss, even just thinking about it gave him butterflies. He didn’t know what to do about it really. Zak had obviously made it clear that it was a mistake. When he realized that, that the kiss really was just a mistake a stab of pain hit his heart. He wasn’t sure why he felt so upset that it was a mistake but he knew it hurt knowing that. “U-uhm Zak are you sure I haven’t overstayed my welcome...I don’t want to be annoying or anything….” Darryl was immediately hyper aware of Zak’s embrace. He liked it but he knew that it was meant only platonically and that is what hurt. Zak looked down at him. “Darryl you know I want you here right now...are you okay?” Zak was shifting so he could see Darryl. He had a look of concern on his face. Darryl had never sounded like this out of the blue before. He seemed very lost in thought a few minutes ago, and now he seemed hurt. Like he realized something and it made him upset. “I-I just don’t want to be annoying. I am sure you are busy. I can leave if you want…” Zak’s concern only grew with that. “Darryl what's wrong are you sure you are okay? You know that you literally can’t annoy me and I have nothing to do today.” Zak sat for a moment scanning the other’s face trying to figure out anything he could have said today or last night that could have upset him. Zak tensed “W-was it the kiss? Did I mess up? Did I make you uncomfortable with the physical affection or anything? I am so sorry Darryl you-“ Darryl cut him off. “It wasn’t that it wasn’t you at all I just I realized something and I kinda freaked out. I just….” Darryl had so much running through his mind but one thing was absolutely clear. He was in love with Zak and he had been for a long time. “I…..Zak I know you said the kiss was a big mistake but...I, I think I have feelings for you...and I have for a long time now that I think about it….I know you said the kiss was a mistake and I understand you don't return the feelings it’s completely fine… I just I guess I thought you should know.” A single tear rolled down his cheek as he spoke. He looked so hurt, it made Zak so upset to see him like this. “I...I can leave if things are going to be w-weird between us now..” Darryl wouldn’t look at Zak’s face so he couldn’t see the expression that was displayed on his features. Zak put his hand on Darryl’s cheek making the other look at him. He piercing green eyes were glassy and Zak could see all the little different flecks of color in them as he brought their faces together. Zak kissed Darryl. This time both were completely sober. Darryl kissed back hesitant at first but then melting into the other’s touch. Darryl broke away for air and stared at Zak. He could feel Darryl analyzing and taking in every one of his flushed features. “W-wha….” Darryl was still very confused. “Darryl...I have feelings for you too, you are just to blind to see them even with your glasses on.” Zak laughed. Darryl’s face lit up in surprise. “W-wait really?” Darryl seemed genuinely surprised. Zak rolled his eyes at the other boy. “Yes! Why else could I have been curious about your sexuality?” Zak laughed again. Darryl smiled brightly wrapping his arms around Zak. “I-I don’t know you have just always been affectionate so I thought it was just platonic I guess….” Zak smiled “Nope definitely not platonic.” Darryl giggle a bit. “Well you made that obvious now you muffin.” Zak laughed again. “Hey Darryl?” Darryl was now practically laying on top of Zak; they were both semi-watching some sort of cooking show. “W-will you be my boyfriend?” Zak didn’t really know how he was going to respond despite the way the last forty eight hours have gone. “Of course you muffin!” Darryl laughed and kissed Zak who was smiling so it wasn't very effective. Zak laughed and Darryl could feel it resonating through Zak’s chest. He had his head on his chest and they were tightly intertwined on the small couch. Darryl felt like the last few days had been a blur but he wouldn’t change a single second of them for the world. 

Last night was a night to remember, even if it was only in pieces.


	2. MY DISCORD SERVER

I MADE A DISCORD SERVER HERE IS THE LINK I HOPE YOU WILL CONSIDER JOINING IF YOU LIKE MY STUFF <3 

https://discord.gg/MtEyqD8b

<3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just a little one shot I did for a challenge it is kinda cringe but I hoped you liked it!


End file.
